Mericcup A-Z
by disneylover04
Summary: A series of one-shots, two per letter. All Mericcup. ADVICE WANTED. FIRST STORY. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Archery

**Hi.**

**This is my very first story. and, after joining a mere two days ago, I have come to a conclusion. **

**FANFICTION IS VERY MUCH CONFUSING.**

**If ****_anyone_**** is there that is willing to help me, then I will accept it. ****_Any user that knows how to use this website please help me understand this site._**

**Ok. done begging for help. **

**This is an a-z series of one-shots and i decided to do two per letter. They are Mericcup, and very very fluffy.**

Archery

Merida POV

Archery is my life. It is my stress reliever. My anger, my sorrow, and my joy have all been with my bow. Each arrow I release takes away all of my tension and misery, replacing it with happiness. Archery is part of my life, just like breathing.

"Hiccup! You have to _aim._ And also, release the arrow!"

"Mer, I'm trying! How do you do this for fun? You're bow is so heavy!" I huff in frustration. My boyfriend, Hiccup, is officially a weakling. I decide to voice my thoughts.

"Hiccup, for the boy who killed the Red Death, you have no muscle at all. You have to hold the bow up- no, not aiming towards the sky- oh, let me show you!' I yank the bow from his grasp and notch an arrow. I take a deep breath and release my arrow.

_Thunk._ The arrow hits dead center. I give Hiccup a pointed look and toss the bow back to him. Hiccup falls over.

"Remind me to make you a lighter bow when I get back to Berk…" Hiccup says weakly. I roll my eyes at him as he shoves the bow off his chest. I would have continued, but my compassion for my boyfriend made me reach my hand out to help him up.

"I am never doing this stupid sport again." Hiccup mutters. I shake my head.

"Oh, Hiccup.." I sigh. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"You suck." I deadpan.

"You are hopeless." Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"You are…" I trail off as Hiccup kisses me.

"You are lucky you are a good kisser…" I tell him with a half-hearted scowl. He smirks.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me again..." I say as he kisses me once more.

**Ok. My first chapter! So, tell me how I did… please review and tell me what I need to correct and that someone is actually there! You can review if you don't have an account too, just click the review and review as a guest! I hope someone actually reads this! **

**Review and tell me another topic that starts with an A!**


	2. Absence

**OMG. People actually reviewed! I am soooo happy! I thought that no one would read this! Shout out to **

**Sakatomo Kirumi**

**fanfictionmakermachine**

**OoPoPcAnDy**

**thegirlwholived**

**for sending me reviews! **

_Absence_

Hiccup POV

_I dodge sword after sword. Arrow after arrow. Knife after knife. _

_"__Its good having my scrawny build now," I think as I smirk. I shouldn't have thought that. The second I distracted myself, a knife slashes my cheek._

_"__Get to Her. Get to Her. Get to Her." I mutter. Blood is running down face and into my mouth, but I ignore it. My vision blurs. My heart is racing. My feet are pounding. _

_I have to find Her. The war between the Hairy Hooligans and the highlanders is the last place I want to find Her, but She would never let her people fight alone._

_"__Get to Her. Get to Her. Get to Her." I chant. I whip around desperately, trying to find a glimpse of a wild red mane. And suddenly, I stop. I stare. _

_In the midst of the battle field, I see Her. Her red hair is matted and wilder than usual. Her blue are cold as ice; they look hollow, dead. Her bowstring is snapped. Her arrows are all gone. Her sword is out, and She is fighting fiercely against a viking with a blurred out face. Her red hair cover Her face as She knocks him out with the hilt of her sword. She leaves him there; she doesn't kill him. A sharp whistling can be heard in the air. She turns around just in time to dodge an axe that narrowly misses her head. An axe with runes on it. _

_"__I know that axe… Astrid…" I mumble. I look up, and sure enough, I see Astrid. _

_I try to make my way to Her, but I can't. My feet won't budge. Astrid shrieks in fury at the missed axe, and pulls out her dagger. She whips Her sword around, and suddenly the sound of metal against metal is the only thing I hear. She is winning, pressing her sword against Astrid's dagger. I saw fear in Astrid's eyes, but then a smug expression. I notice Astrid looked over Her shoulder. I look behind them, and, to my horror, I see a big burly figure running towards Her with his sword out. I look closer. _

_"__Dad?" I weakly say. The blood loss from my cheek is making me woozy. Dad runs closer to her, his sword pointed for the small of Her back. My mind is suddenly wide awake. _

_"__DAD! NO!" I scream. I try once again to move, but my feet won't move. Dad's sword is so close to her._

_"__MERIDA!" I scream. The sword touches Her and-_

I jolt awake. I see the familiar rafters of the ceiling. I'm in my bed, at Berk. I groan, and get up. I need to go outside to get some fresh air.

As I step out of bed and almost trip over the night fury lying down next to my bed. Toothless opens one bright, grass green eye and whacks me over the head with his tail, but follows my outside anyways.

"Bud, I miss her. I miss Merida a lot." I say while sitting next to him on the cold wet grass outside our home. Toothless nudges me.

"I had another stupid nightmare. It was about the war. Yes, I know that war ended, but the memories are still fresh, bud. I wonder what dad would say, if he knew that I had fallen for the 'enemy.' The enemy who he died fighting against." I let out a cold humorless laugh.

"That the enemy can control me. That I need her so much my thoughts are fear. That her wish, is my command. That I am willing to make the biggest sacrifice for her. I fear for her. I can't help but have the feeling that something would happen to her, that she is in trouble." I sigh.

"I know Mer won't be in any danger in the Highlands; hell, its safer there than it is here. I just feel so down. I just hope she comes back soon."

I stare up at the twinkling stars, and wonder if she misses me too. Does she stare up at the moon, and wish that I was next to her as badly as I wished for her? I sigh.

"Only two more Merida-less weeks, and then we will be together. Together forever." I murmur as I touch the emerald ring i keep around my neck, and go back inside. Inside our quiet, empty house.

**Okay. I am simply over whelmed with happiness for everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Also, how do you do line breaks?**

**Next chapter will be starting with the letter B.**


	3. Best friends

**Thank you to **

**fanfictionmakermachine**

**thegirlwholived**

**DinoRhino**

**Zam the hedgehog**

**and all the guests who reviewed!**

Best Friends

Hiccups POV

I knew Merida was the one ever since I laid my eyes on her. She was just extraordinary. The fist time I ever saw her, her wild red curls were blowing in the wind as she and her mud splattered dress dismounted her enormous black-white horse. I just stood there, open-mouthed, gawking like an idiot. She, obviously, revealed her spunky nature to me immediately. We were 10 years old.

6 years from then, in present time, I am still awe-struck by her even now.

_Hiccup, she your girlfriend yet? _You ask-

No. I would love to call her my girlfriend, but she prefers to call me her best friend. Also, I haven't told her how I feel.

Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! HICCUP!" Merida's yelling breaks my thoughts.

"Let's go riding!" She says. I groan.

"Aw, come on, Mer! Do we have to… can't we just fly Toothless?" Merida shakes her head.

"No, you know Hubert, Harris, and Hamish took him out."

"I suck at horseback riding, Mer, you know it!"

"Well, too bad. We are going riding. Meet you out in the stables in a minute." Merida goes marching out to the stables to get her faithful Clysedale. I groan once again and join her. Oh, the things I do for love!

_A little while later_

"Hiccuuuuuup! Hurry uuuuuup!" Merida whines.

"I knew I should have brought the side-saddle…" Merida mutters.

"Well, I'm sorry I suck- AHHHH!" The horse I'm riding, Freya, trips over a log, throws me off, and gallops away. Angus gets scared and gallops after her, throwing Merida off in the process.

Sh turns around to glare at me.

"Well, I'm never taking you horseback riding again." She tells me.

"Fine! I don't like it anyway!" I shoot back at her. Merida glares at me, and then smirks.

"You know what? I think I'm going to have to teach you. Best friend to best friend. You know, like lessons. _Every single day._" She says slowly.

"No!' I moan, but secretly, I'm happy. I get to see Merida guaranteed every day.

"Well, arguing isn't going to help. We need to stay here, so Angus can find us again." Merida states as she sits on the edge of a log on the side of the worn out trail.

"Do you think that he can find us?" I say worriedly, rubbing my arm as I sit down on the other edge.

"Yeah, probably. I've been thrown of many times." She says.

"Well, not in the dark, when its so cold…"Merida shivers.

"Are you cold?" I ask, my mind starting to form a plan.

"Yeah- I am," Merida shivers again. She's very cold- no sarcastic remark or anything.

"Well, you could, I mean you don't have to, but maybe it will help, you could maybe sit next to me and we could- I mean its a really stupid idea- cuddle maybe? For body temperature?" I cringe inwardly.

"_You sound like a bumbling idiot._" I think to myself. Merida gives me a look out of the side of her eye, but scoots closer. I wrap my arm around her, and I feel how cold she actually is. We sit there like that, Merida staring into the darkness, while my stomach is doing loops. Suddenly, something warm touches my cheek. My breathe hitches and I look at Merida.

"A best friends kiss…" she says shyly. I nod silently as I stare of into the darkness.

_"__I'd do this every single day," _I think as I stare into the darkness.

**Okay, thats done! I hope that I could get some help on how to do line breaks. Those would be very helpful. I will try to update around once every 2 days. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Next one will also be a B, so ideas are always welcome!**


	4. Baby sitting

**Thank you for all of the great ideas! It was so hard to pick one!**

**Thank you **

**fanfictionmakermachine**

**Lostblueheart 16**

**OoPoPcAnDy**

**DinoRhino**

**Thegirlwholived**

**Special thanks to DinoRhino and OoPoPcAnDy; Stitching Holes and Walt's Dreams High AU were two of the stories that inspired me to make this account! Thank you both for reading and reviewing!**

Babysitting

Merida POV

"Awwww, Da, do you have to go to Corona? And can't you take them with you?" I am not happy. My Ma and Da are going to Corona, a neighboring kingdom, to make peace with the kingdom. Normally, I would be fine with this, but they were insisting I watch the devils while they left. By devils I meant my wee brothers, Hamish, Harris, and Hubert.

"Can't Maudie do it?" I whine.

"Sorry lassie, I gave her the week off. Christmas is right around the corner, you know." My ma says. It was true. Christmas was a couple of days from now, and the castle was filled with wreaths and holly.

"But Da, I don't want to be here alone!" I complain.

"You won't be. Hiccup will be staying at the castle. Ready to go, Fergus?" a new voice calls. I turn around to see none other than Stoick, the viking chief. Looking at my bewildered expression, he says,

"Well, the Hairy Hooligans need to make peace too. War is unwanted back at Berk, with people just getting used to dragon friendship."

Just then, Hiccup ran in.

"Sorry, Toothless, stables, " he huffs.

Hiccup. We used to be childhood best friends, but over the past couple of months, somethings changed. My heart beats faster when ever I get near him. He makes my palms sweaty, and suddenly I care that my hair is an absolute birds nest. I am in love with my best friend. I would make the first move, but… I guess I'm afraid of rejection. This is the first time I have ever been in love, and I'm scared. Yes, I princess Merida, admit that I am scared.

"What! Babysitting!" he exclaimed, bringing me back to earth.

"Mer, did you know about this?" he accuses as he marches over to me.

"Hiccup, if I knew about this, I would have made a bigger argument." I throw him a reproachful glare.

"Well, we best be on our way," Ma said. The adults left. The christmas bells on the door jingled as the door shut, leaving Hiccup and I alone. It was just then when the troublemakers we had to watch burst into the room, giggling madly. They yanked Hiccup out of the room and dragged him into who-knows-where.

_Hiccup POV_

'Hehehe," I chuckle nervously.

"Where you guys taking me?" I ask as I'm being pulled along.

_"__Yup. Just being dragged by a bunch of six year olds, who also happen to be related to the girl of my dreams. Smooth, Hiccup." _ I grumble in my mind. Suddenly, I am shoved inside of a tiny little room filled with extra christmas decorations. Hubert and Hamish come inside, while Harris closes the door and locks it. I gulp nervously.

"If you ever think about hurting my sister," Hamish begins.

"You can kiss everything you ever loved good bye." Harris adds.

"Because we will destroy you." Hubert says.

"But, we accept you. For now." All three of them speak together. They all give me ominous stares with their icy blue eyes for a second, then start giggling and running out of the room, plotting who-knows-what again.

I stare at the spaces where they had stood. I had no idea that they could talk- or be scary.

_"__If you ever think about hurting my sister,"_ they had said. I wasn't planning on it, and never will. I like her, but she would never go for a guy like me.

_Merida POV_

'Hiccup! Where are you! Have you seen any of the triplets? Hiccup?" I call. No response. The castle seems eerily quiet, even though it was covered in Christmas decor. Its been an hour since I've seen anyone. I turn the corner, and finally spot a blur of red hair. I chase after it. The blur stops, and I see Harris, tauntingly waving my empty quiver at me, and dashing through a hallway.

'OY! GIVE ME BACK MY QUIVER!" I yell, starting to chase after him. He turns and he drops the quiver in the middle of the hallway. I am about to get the quiver, but I notice Hiccup chasing Hubert. Hubert drops something square in the middle of the hallway, right next to my quiver. Harris and Hubert seem to have disappeared. Hiccup and I walk towards our stolen stuff. I bend down to grab my quiver, and I see Hiccups, dragon book. I grab it and hand it to him.

"Thanks." He says. He looks a little ruffled from chasing Hubert so long.

"No problem." I respond.

_"__No problem? Good thinking, Merida." _I'm about to mentally face palm, but something conks me on the head. I look up, and so does Hiccup. Hiccup and I both turn as red as my hair.

"Mistletoe." he murmurs. I look up, and see the mistletoe connected to a string. My eyes follow the string until I see Hamish holding it, standing on the rafters. Harris and Hubert are sitting right next to him.

"Hamish…"I mutter. My face is still burning, and I can't produce a coherent thought. Hiccup glances up.

_"__Kiss me Kiss me Kiss me Kiss me," _my brain chants.

"We don't have to you know… because we are friends…" Hiccup stutters. I mutely nod. My heart falls into my stomach. I feel dejected. He starts to turn away.

_"__Merida, you are brave. You are strong. You can make the first move." _an visible voice says in my head.

Before I can chicken out, I grab Hiccup by the front of his vest and kiss him. A shock passes through me, and I pull away. I stare at his bright green eyes, and he leans in. We kiss again.

**Okay. Sorry for the delay… homework. **

**Next letter is C!******


	5. Cake

**Hai everyone!**

**Thanks to **

**OoPoPcAnDy**

**thegirlwholived**

**DinoRhino**

**for reviewing!**

Cake

Merida POV

"Stupid cake, princess lessons, I could be out with my bow and arrows." I grumble as I try to mix this stupid batter. I huff in frustration, trying not to get the gooey stuff in my hair. The batter gets all over my hands, and i wipe my face, getting it on my cheek. I almost drop the bowl.

"Crap!" I cry out as I steady the bowl of batter. If I had dropped it, then I would have had to start all over again.

"What are you doing, Mer?" I hear a voice behind me. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Well, you're back early." I tell Hiccup, who had walked behind me. He puts his arms around me and kisses my head. I continue to whip the batter, bits of it flying on the walls, floors, and ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asks again.

"Princess lessons." I grumble, wiping my hands on my apron.

"Was that chocolate?" he asks.

"Yes. Stupid chocolate, stupid cake.."

"You mumble when you're mad." Hiccup says. I silently pour the batter into a pan and put the pan on the counter.

"Just like your mother." My dad walks into the room.

"Elinor wanted me to report your progress." Da explains.

"She also wanted me to tell you that she will not be eating it to test it, because -her words not mine- she doesn't want to be turned into a bear." Da adds.

I roll my eyes.

"She will have you choose someone to test it on." Da finishes.

"Hiccup, can you get Toothless to light the oven?" Hiccup calls for Toothless and a blast of light shoots through the window into the oven. I toss the cake pan in there and close the door.

"Hiccup, I'm testing this on you." Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Good luck, lad," Da chuckles as he walks out the door.

"Daaaa…" I whine.

"Ummm, Merida? I really think that your brothers would want to try this cake instead. You know. Because they have a massive sweet tooth. And stuff." Hiccups voice trails away, looking at the hurt expression on my face.

"What? I know that this isn't exactly my cup of tea, but I can bake if I try," I defend myself as I turn around, putting on a stony faced expression. Hiccup sighs.

"Oh, I've messed up now, haven't I.." he murmurs to himself.

He walks over. He looks at me and wipes some batter on my cheek off, and puts it in his mouth.

"Hey, this isn't that bad…red velvet?" He looks at me hopefully.

"Raspberry… honestly, it can't be that bad…" I say. I stick some batter in my mouth.

"You know what Hiccup? I'm just going to throw this cake out of the window, and, if my mother asks, it was delicious."

"Okay. That sounds good to me." Hiccup responds. I grab the cake out of the oven, shake it out of the pan, and chuck it out window. A ear-splitting shriek filled the air, and my eyes widen.

"Mer, shouldn't you have checked before you threw the… thing?" Hiccup says weakly. I nod mutely and peek out the window. I see the angry red face of my mother, staring up at me, covered in crumbs. I shut the window.

"Ohhhhh, I'm gonna be in soooo much trouble…" I whisper.

**Ok. I know that they probably didn't have red velvet back then, but who cares. And now, as always, reviews are wanted! **

**Still at letter C!**


	6. Clever

**I'm back guys! I took a little(long) break and now I've got a bunch of ideas!**

**This one-shot would go right in the middle of How to Train your Dragon. Its the same, except Merida was with him all the time.**

_Merida POV_

_Clever_

Merida couldn't sleep. Of course she couldn't fall asleep. She just met a dragon! And it didn't attack her! This just went against everything she ever learned from the blacksmith Gobber in the few times she's been in the viking island, Berk.

"Dammit go to sleep!" Merida whisper-yelled. It was very frustrating to just lie there when there was so many other things she could be doing!

"Maybe a little air would clear my head," Merida mumbled. She hoped out of bed and wrenched open her door. She wandered down the pebbled-path and thought to herself,

_Wow, Berk sure is pretty at night. _And she was right. The Houses were glowing with firelight and fireflies were lazily drifting across the night. There was a slight ocean breeze in the air, and Merida felt more relaxed. There wasn't a single lit window anywhere in Berk- except for one.

_Who's still awake? What are they doing?_ Merida's mind gave her many questions to answer, and because Merida wasn't tired yet, her curiosity got the better of her. She walked up the path to that one lit window, which was right on top of a hill. There was a small square hole, so she stuck her face inside. She saw a thin, gangly boy furiously writing on a piece of parchment paper.

"HIccup?" She asked. The boy jumped up and swiped everything on is desk aside. Then he registered her face and relaxed.

"Oh, its only you." Hiccup mumbled. He grabbed a piece of paper and went right back to drawing and writing.

"Oy, you could at least open the door," Merida reminded.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Hiccup said. He unlocked the door and Merida came inside.

"So, what are you working on?" Merida asked. Hiccup sighed.

"Merida, do you remember what Gobber said, during dragon training?" Hiccup asked.

"No, can't say that I do," Merida replied.

"Well, he basically said a flightless dragon is a dead dragon," Hiccup explained. Merida's eyes widened.

"Toothless…" she murmured. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"When I shot hi-"

"When _we _shot him." Merida interrupted.

"He lost half his tail fin. He can't fly." Hiccup finished.

"So what are you doing?" Merida asked.

"I'm making another tail fin for him. I have to give him a chance…" Hiccup sighed and trailed off. Merida grabbed hic papers and looked through them.

"Hiccup, these are really good," Merida said.

"Those are just sketches, Merida. The real thing would be even better." Hiccup replied.

"You really are clever, Hiccup. Tell me What I can do to help."

**Next letter is D! Suggestions are appreciated!**


End file.
